Werewolf Knight
by ShyAnime Foxy
Summary: Yuki's daughter finds a female werewolf as a child named Asahi. She does not remember anything about her clan. Will Asahi find the hidden truth of her clan to regain her memories and the secrets of her family? Most of these names I made up for this Fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: The New Child **

Yuki watched Ren play in the snow. It was as cold as she remembered when she was rescued by Kaname when she was five. "Don't go too far Ren," she said.

"I know ma, I'll be fine," Ren replied.

"Ok," Yuki responds. She heads inside, "damn, it's cold out there," she says to herself.

"Need hot water?" Zero asked handing her the glass.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Yuki answered taking the glass gently and took a sip, "Oh yes."

"Where's Ren?' Zero questioned.

"Outside in the snow playing with it and drinking it," Yuki answered," she still has not figured out that snow is water, that's funny," She said finishing her glass.

"I need to feed," Zero replied licking his fangs.

_Time for him to eat, _Yuki thought rolling her eyes, "Ok." She take off her jacket and gloves. Zero heads toward her. Yuki knew the routine, she tilts her head to her right. He heads for her neck and licks it. After the short lick he opened his upper lip and pinched with his fangs, "Ah," Yuki let out. He gradually gets deeper but not too deep and then released from her skin. He licks the blood as it leaks from her neck. After a few minutes, the bleeding stops and he gets away from her neck.

"Be sure to cover that scar," Zero said.

"I will," Yuki answered.

**Meanwhile….**

Ren was having fun in the snow. After more time she was going to go inside until she heard something of someone, "mama!"

_What was that, I want to check it out,_ Ren thought. The same word echoes and she followed it and found a child, "what's wrong?" Ren asked.

"I can't find mommy," the child answered. Ren investigated the child. The child had a tail and pointy ears.

"Come with me," Ren replied lending her hand. The child sniffed the hand," I'm Ren, what's your name?"

"Asahi," the child answered and took Ren's hand. They both walked together back to Ren's home," where are we going?"

"My home," Ren replied smiling. They continued their trip and when they both reached the house, Ren introduced the outside home. They both head inside.

As soon as they came in, Zero asked," Who's that?"

"This is Asahi, I found her outside," Ren answered.

"You can stay with us, Asahi," Yuki replied.

"Thank you," Asahi said.

"We are going to play, ok" Ren said.

"Ok," Yuki replied. The children both head to the living room. Yuki grins as she watched them.

"Who is this?" Zero asked.

"She may have lost her parents, " Yuki answered," we are going to keep this child."

"Do you think we can raise two children, because I think we had just met a new species." Zero said.

"I'm sure we can raise these children," Yuki replied. She heads toward Asahi, "Asahi, I need you for a few minutes."

"Ok," Asahi replied and sat across her.

"What do you remember?" Yuki asked.

"I have no recollection of anything except my name," Asahi answered.

Yuki sat in silence thinking about the night she was rescued, "can you try?" She asked.

"No, I can't get anything, it's like it was erased from someone," Asahi replied. Suddenly they all hear pounding on the door and it broke. It had glowing eyes, looked like it was designed to kill. The tall and broad werewolf lounged for Asahi but was stopped by Zero at gunpoint.

"Move anything and I will shoot you," Zero said.

The werewolf started to laugh," you fool, you know that won't kill me in one shot."

"This thing has silver, so don't try," Zero replied to the werewolf. The wolf turns around and Zero pulled the trigger. The wolf jumped back weeping in pain," go, go GO!" The werewolf runs away on all fours out the door.

"That was too close you two go to bed," Yuki said.

"I know," Zero replied." I will fix that door." He heads over and 20 minutes later, he was done fixing the door.

"Asahi has a whole life to wait for," Yuki said.

"Yes she does," Zero answered plopping on the couch and they both fall asleep on the couch.


	2. First Night

**Chapter 2: First Night- The Transformation**

**Ten Years Later…**

Both of the children were teens. Ren was fifteen and Asahi was fourteen. They both shared the same room but had separate beds. That's because Asahi has no pajamas and she sleeps with only a bra and panties every night. But none of them mined. Asahi gets up before Ren every morning. When she gets done, she always sits on the couch waiting for the others. It's always her instincts. Today the whole family has to move to the school at Cross Academy. The others get up and Yuki wanted to do something for the school. She wanted a night class for the werewolves. For the past ten years they were building the structure of the same school but for something else. Yuki always wanted werewolves to co-exist with the vampires and original human beings. Yuki wanted something from Asahi," Asahi, I need you for a second."

Asahi gets up from the couch and heads towards Yuki," What do you need mom?"

"Nothing," Yuki answered," I wanted you to know that you are officially going to school."

"With the humans, no. nor the vamps, I don't want to get bullied," Asahi replied.

Yuki grins, "no, you will be going to school with your kind."

Asahi looked at Yuki dumbfounded for a moment," but I will miss you."

"You will go to the school Ren's going, just in the other building," Yuki replied.

Asahi was still in confusion," you've been building a school for my kind for ten years." Yuki nods her head.

"Anyway, it's time to go there a long way ahead," Yuki said. They all head to the car and got in. and Zero was the driver. After half an hour, Ren falls asleep on Asahi's shoulder. Another half an hour passed and then Asahi fell asleep, but did not wake Ren up. They slept for an additional hour, they were there. "We're here girls."

Asahi yawns loudly and wakes up Ren by her movement. Ren groans, "The first day of school, now we will live here." They all get out of the car and they open the trunk and got their own things and they both went inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot, can you take Asahi to her room Ren," Yuki said.

"Ok," Ren responds, "Asahi, can you follow me?"

"Sure," Asahi replied. She took her case and followed Ren to her new room. When they got there, Ren told her the room number and Ren left. Asahi opens the door and places her case on the bed. She roams around her room, it also had a restroom, very nice bed and big windows facing the school gates. She then unpacks and puts things wherever in her mind. She then sits on her bed, takes off her shirt and pants and gets in the blankets. She then falls asleep waiting for her school day to start.

**Five Hours Later…**

The alarm sounds, waking Asahi. She slams on the off button and sits on the right side of her bed and stretched her arms along with yawns, "time for new ways," she says to herself unaware that there is no one next to her. She gets dressed and heads out of the room to go to the office. When she got there, Yuki greeted her.

"Good morning," Yuki said.

"Morning," Asahi responds.

Yuki shows her the uniform that the werewolves had to wear, "you get to wear this." The uniform was purple with a pink ribbon on top of a black T-shirt.

"Ok," Asahi responds and she took the cloths and went to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom, she heads for a stall and gets undressed and puts on the uniform. She then gets out of the stall and out of the restroom. She goes back to the office.

"You look cute," Yuki said smiling.

"Thank you," Asahi replied grinning.

"Alright you need to get ready for the night class, see you after," Yuki said.

"Ok," Asahi replied. She walked out of the office still carrying her old cloths and ran to her room. When she got there, she put her original cloths back into the closet. She suddenly hears footsteps heading toward her room and she stood at the door. She had to wait ten more seconds because she somehow she can start hearing someone coming from far away. The door opens," morning," she bowed.

"Oh, um…I was about to say the same," the student replied, "anyway, good morning."

"Time for the night class," Asahi finished.

"Yes," the student replied.

"Ok," Asahi said back and gets her backpack and gets out of her room and heads for the other school building. When she got out, she noticed that a lot of the others had snouts and she didn't. One of the werewolves go to her and sniffed her. She did the same.

"Why don't you have a snout?" it asked.

"Oh, um…. I'm a late one," she answered. The other werewolf nods.

"It's the first time I've seen one like this, oh I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Miora," the werewolf said.

"Asahi," she replied. They both shook hands, but Miora clamped it like a squeeze._ Damn, why is she doing this strong?" _She thought.

"I'll see you later," Miora responds, and heads to class. Asahi does the same, looking where she needs to go and she got there. Three periods passed and it was lunch time. She waits for Miora, but while she waited she saw something on a paper that was more than 200 feet away from her.

She blinks a few times and it stops,_ what was that, eh, I think it's just a minor thing with my eyes, must have been a hallucination,_ she thought. She then caught Miora's scent and came to her.

"Is something wrong?" Miora asked.

"I just saw a paper from yonder and I could read it," Asahi answered.

"Oh, must be the werewolf traits, they start to kick in around the age of twelve," Miora responds.

"Ok, I need to start getting used to it," Asahi replied back. After that a couple of periods passed and school was over. She goes over to the office.

"What brings you here Asahi?" Yuki asked.

"I got personal things, I think I'm starting to be like a werewolf," Asahi answered.

"If you think so, then punch this thick plank," Yuki responds.

"Alright," Asahi said and she gets her fist behind her and punched it. The punch goes through and makes a whole.

"Now we know," Yuki says," Oh, I almost forgot you want to eat with me?"

"Why not," Asahi replied and Yuki made her favorite meal, Chicken and Rice. As they ate it Asahi had different taste buds," mom, I'm sorry but this tastes terrible."

"It's not terrible, well then get what you want from the fridge," Yuki replied. Asahi opens it and pulls out a raw steak and opens it, "uh, that's raw."

"I can't help it," Asahi muffled while eating the steak with no shame. She then finished it, "oh yes, that was good." She goes back to her room and something happens. She felt something go up her throat and ran to the bathroom and spit it out. It was a small hairball. Asahi looks at it disgusted. She then suddenly felt sharp pains through her entire body. She grew fur and had a snout in the process of the tranformation and her instinct was to howl.


	3. Second Night

**Chapter 3: Second Night- The instincts Before the Thinking**

The painful transformation has been complete. Asahi looks at herself in the mirror, she noticed her piercing blue and glowing eyes. She had a snout. Her sense of smell and hearing have became way stronger than before. She suddenly heard someone coming and she stayed in the bathroom,_ I can't let those people see me like this, _she thought. She then hears three knocks.

"Is everything ok in their," the student asked.

It was silent for a moment but she answered, " um...uh... everything is ok," Asahi answered deeply.

"Ok, I heard something coming from this room," the student responds and left the door.

Asahi lets out a deep sigh of relief, "that was close, too close, phew." She gets out of the bathroom but she forgot that it was day outside and accidentally look outside. She hissed and covered her eyes with her left arm. She turns away from the sun, "damn, that's bright," she said taking her left arm out of her eyes. She blew her candles out and heads to the door. She quietly turns the knob making a small click. She opened her door slowly enough for her to fit through and she gets out of her room and closed the door. When that happened, she could smell both vampires and humans. Hundreds of them. There was two ways, she took the right walking quietly through the halls. She then hears something. There were was another hall that turned to the right. She ran quietly and hid behind the wall. She could tell it was two vampires by smelling them. A male and a female.

"Did you hear something?" The male vampire asked.

"Indeed I did," the female vampire responds.

"I think it was coming from there," the male vampire said. Asahi heard their footsteps getting louder and louder.

_What should I do,_ she thought. she then sees a rock and threw it at the opposite side.

"We know you're here," the female vampire said. Asahi walks quietly to the next door and puts her hands on the knob. She noticed it was unlocked. She slowly turns the knob.

"Come out, we won't hurt you," the female vampire says nicely. Asahi gets the door opened and she gets in. She then closed the door quickly but silently. The vampires go past the door and Asahi waits a little longer until she does not hear them anymore. Asahi lets out a sigh. With that sigh she woke up someone in that room. She hears the movement, so she closed her eyes and breathed softly. She could tell it was another vampire.

"Is anyone there," the vampire asked.

Silence. The vampire then shrugged and went back to sleep. Asahi opened her eyes. She then gets out of the room quietly and was back in the halls. She lets out a deep sigh of relief. _Now what should I do?_ She thought to herself softly puting her hand below her snout. _I need to get to Mom, she thought. _She slowly and silently walked her way to Yuki. After half an hour, she finally got there.

"Get out, your not supposed to be here during the day," Yuki said. She thought she was someone else.

"It's me, mom," Asahi replied.

"Oh," Yuki retorts," what's the matter?"

"I need to sleep with my kind, not the vampires," Asahi answered, "I'm surrounded by them."

"Ok, Ok, I will have a new room ready for you tomorrow, just calm down," Yuki replied, "What happened?"

"I went through my transformation, that's obvious," Asahi answered, "and it was painful as hell."

"I can tell, you have a snout," Yuki replies.

Zero then comes in,"who's this, they're not supposed to be here during this time."

"Don't worry, it's Asahi," Yuki replied.

"Oh, ok," Zero said, "carry on."

"Actually were done," Asahi replied, "you two can do your thing I'm leaving this room and sorry, I did not know."

"Ok, get some sleep Asahi," Yuki replied. Asahi goes out of the room. She heads back to her temporary room and closed the curtains. She let out a sigh, it sounded normal. she looked at her hands and they had no fur, she felt her face, it was smooth. "Maybe it's that I'm relaxed. She gets out of her ripped uniform and gets on a new bra and panties. She gets in her blanket and falls asleep.

**!0 hours later...**

Asahi gets up groaning. She sits upright and stretched her arms._ After today I should move to them,_ she thought. She gets off of her bed and gets ready for school, she luckily got four more sets of her uniform. She heads to the school and did her first four periods and then had lunch. She got the rest of the day done and goes back to her room. After two minutes, she heard someone coming. She heads straight for the door and hears three knocks, "Your father needs to see you."

"Ok," She replied. The footsteps got softer until she could no longer hear them. She ran to the office and Zero was there sitting on the desk, "What do you need?"

"Wake up at the same time you begin school go to the first vampire party room to the right when you go in, I will see you there. Also, your absence will be excused," Zero answered.

"Ok," Asahi responds. She goes back to her room and undressed herself and plopped herself on the bed. Of course she didn't want anyone to see her half naked, so she got in the covered and tucked herself in and fell asleep a quarter of an hour later.


	4. Third Night

**Chapter 4: Third Night- The Art of the Werewolf**

Dusk came and Asahi arose from her bed. She was exited to learn what she could do with her abilities. She gets dressed (but not in her uniform) and goes with the other werewolves. She didn't have to go to school because Zero told her teachers that it will be excused, so he could teach her about her species of humans. Asahi sneaks out of the lines and goes vampire building and to the vampire party room. The room is high and has lots of space with a staircase for the others to watch above. The entire room was made of wood too. Once she got there Zero greets her, "Good morning, (he means this for night) Asahi."

"Good morning father," Asahi replied bowing at him, "I want you to teach me the skills of being a werewolf."

"Hold your horses Asahi!" Zero yelled, "damn, your always impatient."

"Ok, sorry," Asahi replies.

"Now for our first lesson," Zero begins, "transformation at will."

"Ok," Asahi says.

"You should be able to be used to transformation," Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked curious.

"It just means that you can transform from human to werewolf and back without feeling any pain in the process of the transformation," Zero answered.

"How do I transform?" Asahi asked.

"According to what I read from a book, you have to just think about it and everything will start to kick in," Zero answered, "can you try to perform it?"

"Ok," Asahi responds and she started to think about it and she grows fur and a snout, but ripped her cloths, "I did it, but what about my clothes?'

"No worries, I am not a pervert," Zero replied, "now go back to regular."

"How do I do that?" Asahi asked.

"Just relax," Zero answered.

Asahi relaxed herself and transformed back into her original body, "woo hoo."

"Alright, on to the second lesson, fighting," Zero said. Asahi gets back into her werewolf form, "Now, there are some things you are going to need to know about fighting because there will be a tournament in the school."

"Wait, what! A tournament? A fighting one?" Asahi retorts.

"Yes, Asahi there will be one, Yuki wanted that," Zero responds, "Now on with the information. A lot of times when there is a fight between werewolves is that they don't realize how much force they're using on their opponent or more."

"Is it uncontrollable?" Asahi asked.

"No, it can be controlled, but a lot of times, they don't do it because most werewolves are lazy and they don't realize they have stamina," Zero answered the werewolf.

"So the more power on the attack, the more stamina it takes?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, there is a way to tell how much force your using per attack or grab, but most of the time they like to be unfair," Zero answered.

"What kind of unfair?" Asahi asked.

"Like biting on weak spots, firearms and melee weapons," the vampire answered, "Now you will fight me."

"Will you be unfair to me?" Asahi said.

"No, in fact, I'll have the same weapon as you, my fists," Zero replied, "I won't use my gun. Also, no biting."

"Ok, I'm ready," the werewolf responds putting up her fists.

"Ready? Fight!" Zero yelled and dashed toward Asahi. She puts up her arms as she sees him getting his fist ready and he punched her left arm. And he jumped back away from the werewolf.

_Fuck! That hurt!_ She thought, shaking her left arm.

"Come at me!" Zero yelled glaring at her taunting, "I also forgot, they also get pain tolerance."

_Alright._ She thought glaring at the vampire. She dashed at Zero and lends over a punch, but he caught it with his hand. In a split second, she goes using her other arm and faster that time and got him.

_Shit! _Zero thought. Unprepared he saw her right arm getting of his hand. Asahi was going for a launch. She thrusts her fist with more force launching him up. Asahi saw this as an opportunity. She jumped to the vampire but Zero was now aware and blocked both of her fists. They both let go and fell back to the floor on their feet. "You're actually not too shabby." Asahi nods. Zero was huffing and puffing,_ damn, am I already tired?"_ Asahi could tell, so she lowered her fists.

"Let's stop this, I can tell your tired," Asahi said.

"Good call, because I was actually out of stamina," Zero replied, "I have nothing else to teach you, you have mastered the basics of being a werewolf."

"Thank you," Asahi responds. She relaxed herself and transformed herself back to original state.

"Here, take this, it's a bigger size for your uniform you need this," Zero said.

"Ok," Asahi said taking the uniform, "I'll see you again soon."

"Same to you," Zero responds. Asahi leaves the room and sneaked her way to the temporary room. Once she got there, she puts her bigger uniform on her dresser. She took off her ripped shorts and T-shirt. She saw that dawn is coming. It's time for the day class to do their thing. The werewolf gets in the bed and into the covers and fell fast asleep waiting for the next night and then do her classes.


	5. Fourth Night

**Chapter 5: Fourth Night- Werewolves and Sexuality**

It has been a few nights and nothing major happened. Just the same nightly routine, but this night, it would be her first time that she fell in love. Asahi wakes up as usual, she gets out of her bed and gets dressed. _Hmm, what should I wear, my uniform when I am a beast, or ordinary,_ she thought for a moment. She picked to be ordinary and got one of her smaller uniforms and puts it on, "another day in hell," she whispered to herself. She took her backpack and went out the door into the school. She goes through her first three periods and goes to the bathroom. No one else was around. When she got out to get water, she felt someone touch her and she jolts with her tail covering the under area. She didn't hear it coming.

"Damn, you are a one of a kind," the male werewolf compliments. Asahi shivered as he feels her body around. When he got to the upper to touch her breasts, Asahi head-butted him with her back head. The male werewolf was in his beast form and was black with gray in the middle starting from the top of his head and ends on his snout.

"Go away, you damn horny ass!" Asahi yelled. The other werewolf gets back.

"Damn! You are protective," he replied.

"GO AWAY! Go away, horny ass bitch!" Asahi yelled back. The werewolf walked away chuckling to himself. _Damn, he almost went too far,_ she thought. She goes to her classes and does fourth period and then lunch. Then she does her last three periods and in the final period, she decides to go to the bathroom again. _I've never had to go pee twice today, that's odd,_ she thought. After that, she goes for another drink. Unaware, she thought this would not happen, she enjoys the water for a moment, during this enjoyment, she felt someone stroking her back. It was a different male werewolf that time. She turned quickly to face him and she slapped him on the snout.

"Ow," the other yelped, "you slapped me hard, that hurt." The werewolf looked like her but just broad. Completely black.

"I get uncomfortable when another man touches me," Asahi replied.

"I'm gonna go," he says rubbing the right side of his snout and walked away.

"What is it with these guys?' She asked to herself, "they like to be horny." She goes back into her temporary room and shuts the door quietly. The room was lit with candles._ I don't remember having candles, _she thought. There was a note on the nightstand, she grabbed it and looked at it, it was from Miora, and it read: Sorry for coming into your room, I wanted you to have these candles. These things are delicacies. I hope you enjoy them. Asahi blinked a few times trying to find out the situation. She puts it back on the nightstand and somehow, she finds a gown in the closet folded. It was her exact size. _Yay, finally, my first gown,_ she thought and grabbed it and puts it on the bed. She undressed herself and got into her gown, "Finally, No more sleeping half naked, no more perverts, no more hiding in blankets, she whispered to herself in relief. She sits on the bed and dawn comes. She gets into the covers and fell asleep with her candles still on.

**Ten Hours Later…**

Dawn was coming. Asahi gets up and stretched her arms groaning. After that, she gets off her covers and sits on her right side of the bed for a moment. She then gets up and heads for her closet and without hesitation, she grabbed her larger uniform. She took off her gown, bra and panties and turns into a werewolf and then puts the uniform on her. It perfectly fits in her. She then went to her nightstand and searched the top dresser for a lighter. After about ten seconds, she found it and lights all the candles in the room. She did this so the others would not disturb or go into the room and they will think that someone is in the room. She then took her backpack and went to the werewolf night class building not being loud while leaving the dormitory.

Asahi does her first four periods and then heads to lunch. She wasn't hungry. She sniffs the room to find Miora, after a few minutes, she finds her, "Do you like the candles I gave you?"

"Um.." Asahi thinks trying to respond, "oh, I do like them, where did you get them?"

"My mother went to the market and bought them, I had too many and I decided to give some to you, sorry for sneaking in there," Miora answered. Asahi sits beside her.

"I came to ask you a question," Asahi begins.

"What is it?" Miora asked staring at Asahi.

"Has a boy of our kind touched you sexually?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, that has happened to me once," Miora answered.

"Well… it happened to me twice yesterday by two different werewolves and I was only in normal form," Asahi replied.

"You must be attractive to them," Miora retorts. Asahi rolled her eyes. For the last minutes of lunch time, they just talk to each other. After that, Asahi did her last three periods. When she was in her last period, she decided to go to the bathroom. After she went, she went over to the fountain to drink. While she drank, another male werewolf comes from behind her and grabbed her waist. Asahi growls. The male werewolf kept his hands on her waist and goes over to her neck to lick it, Asahi growls louder. The male werewolf only licked her twice before she jerks herself away from him.

"You must be a buffoon," the male werewolf said laughing to himself.

Asahi glared at him, "no, were both same size."

"But I'm stronger," the male retorts, "oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kyoto Tsubakii."

Asahi stared at him stupefied for a moment, "Asahi Masamaru." Kyoto nods. He then lunged to her and she clawed her scratching his snout. Kyoto yelped in pain.

"Damn, you're defensive," Kyoto compliments. He lounged again for a grab but missed and Asahi caught his arms. Kyoto tries to get out of Asahi's grasp but Asahi squeezed harder with her claws penetrating through his skin. Kyoto used his right arm to try to scratch her, but Asahi turned her head and bites his wrist, "FUUUCK! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he roared. He tries to get out and Asahi lets go of him. He ran off. Asahi licked the blood on her teeth so no one would see but there was small stains still on the teeth. This was the beginning of another problem, and a bloody one.


	6. Fifth Night

**Chapter 6: Fifth Night- Problems Upon Problems**

Yuki was sitting in her office doing paperwork, but she smells blood from one of the night classes, "I smell blood and it's fresh." She knew this would cause things to go downhill and she wanted to take care of the situation as fast as she could. The two night classes were about to go back to their rooms for the day class to do their thing. She heads to the original building and goes inside. She searched for five minutes until she encountered Zero.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I am wondering the same, you smell it too," Yuki answered.

"Did you search the front because I searched the back," Zero asked.

"Yes, its not here," Yuki replied. The vampire night class starts to complain.

"Do you smell blood," one vampire said.

"Yes, I do," another one replied. Soon, everyone else was complaining about the smell of blood.

"Everyone calm down, we'll take care of this situation," Zero yelled at them, "go check the werewolf building."

"On it," Yuki replied. She goes out of the vampire building and goes to the other one. When she got inside, the werewolves were already going back to their rooms. She could tell the smell of blood was stronger. After five minutes of searching, she found Asahi.

"What're you doing here?" Asahi asked.

"I smell blood, that's why I'm here," Yuki answered.

Asahi's eyes widened, _shit! I forgot about this, I shouldn't have bit him, _she thought, then answered, "it's not me, but I did have an encounter with a male."

"What's his name?" Yuki asked.

"His name is Kyoto, you'll see him covered in blood on his arms," Asahi answered.

"I'll see you later," Yuki replied. She runs over and followed the second but the same scent. After a few minutes she finds him, "I need to see you Kyoto."

"For what?" He asked.

"Just follow me," the vampire answered.

"Ok," he replied. He followed her to a private room.

"Alright, let's get this done," Yuki said. She grabbed his right arm and licked the wounds until he stopped bleeding on the left. She repeats for the right, "that's all, you're free to go."

"Ok," Kyoto replied. He heads out of the private room.

"Phew, glad I took care of that, this would've gone to shit," Yuki says to herself. She gets out of the building and encountered Zero.

"Did you find the one who was bleeding?" Zero asked. Yuki nods.

"It was a werewolf and he was bleeding from both of his arms," she answered.

**Meanwhile...**

Asahi is in her room looking at the dawn. She stared at it for a moment and relaxed. She was now back in her original form. She took off the larger uniform and gets in her gown. She then blows out all of the candles and got into the covers in her bed and fell asleep.

**Ten Hours later...**

Asahi wakes up yawning. She sat on the bed staring in the window for a moment. She then heard someone coming and a knock thereafter, she heads to the door and opened it, "what is it?"

"Your mother needs you for a moment," the vampire answered the werewolf.

"Tell her I'll be there in a bit," Asahi replied. The vampire leaves her door and she closed it, _I wonder why she needs me? _She thought. She goes to her closet and took a uniform for her normal form. She gets out of her gown and got into her uniform. She gets her lighter and lights up the candles, grabbed her backpack and heads out of the room. She goes straight for Yuki's office without stopping to go anywhere else. When she got there, she noticed someone was with her.

"Thank you for coming Asahi," Yuki greets, "I want you to show this new transfer student around the other building,"

"Alright, I will, what's her name?" Asahi asked.

"Maria, Maria Tsubakii," the new werewolf answered facing Asahi.

"Follow me, Maria," Asahi replied gesturing at her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I got your new room ready Asahi," Yuki quickly responds giving her the paper with the room number. Asahi nods and Maria behind her, they both left the office. The two walked into the other building. Asahi tours the school, where to go and not where to go. At the end of the tour, Asahi showed Maria the one else was around. It was just those two. Maria stared at the shelf for a moment in a frozen position.

"Maria... are you ok?" Asahi asked. Silence.

Maria turned her head toward Asahi's, "you are a disgrace to our kind, helping them instead of us, your clan will die," Maria says deeply.

"What do you mean I'm a disgrace?" Asahi asked anxious.

"Your clan formed an alliance with them, especially the Kurans," Maria replied. Asahi looked stupefied trying to comprehend her words.

"What do you mean by them?" Asahi asked unusually calm.

"Them bloodsucking bitches, bastards and assholes!" Maria yelled pulling out her knife and cuts Asahi's left hand.

"Ow!" Asahi yelled. Maria goes for a stab for Asahi's chest but she managed to grab Maria's hands. Asahi managed to keep the knife away from her long enough for someone else behind Maria to hit her.

"Who was that?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, she was supposed to be a transfer werewolf student but it all got out of hand," Asahi answered getting the vampire off of her.

"What was she talking about?" Ren asked.

"That I'm a disgrace to werewolves because my family formed an alliance with the vampires," Asahi answered with a sigh.

"We need to find out if this is true or not but don't mention anything about this incident ok," Ren replied.

"I won't, I will never do that, I'm your adopted sibling," Asahi tittered.

Ren glanced around from the body to the hallway for a moment to see if anyone was around, "what are we going to do with her?"

Asahi shrugged followed by a sigh, " I don't know," she replied. She thinks for a moment, and then outs, "let's put her in my room."

"How are we going to get there? We're going to be noticed by the disciplinary committee." Ren whispered not knowing what to do.

"Let's just carry her together," Asahi replied quickly with a smirk. Asahi and Ren side by side carry Maria. They managed to carry her for half an hour until they encountered Yuki.

"What happened to her Asahi?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, she passed out randomly, " Asahi answered quickly with a lie.

"Y'all two want me to carry her?" Yuki replied pointing at Maria.

Asahi hesitated for a moment, then looked at Ren, she nods, Asahi turned back to Yuki, " yes, we have been carrying her for half an hour."

"I know where her dorm is anyway, see you girls later, " Yuki replied. The two girls hand Maria to Yuki and she carried her over her shoulder and strode to her room.

Asahi glanced around, "you wanna go back to the library?"

Ren shrugged, "eh, why not."


	7. Sixth Night

**Chapter 7: Sixth Night - The True Secrets **

Asahi looks through the shelves of side by side stack of books trying to find something she was looking for. A few moments passed and nothing changed. "Found anything?" Ren asked.

"Nope, haven't found a thing yet, " Asahi answered, " I don't think this school library has anything."

"Why don't we look in mom's office?" Ren quickly thought and asked.

"I didn't think about that, but how are we going in there?" Asahi answered but then thought of asking a question.

"Easy, I know where she keeps her key when the office is not in use," Ren replied in an instant.

"How the hell are you not going to be noticed. We'll have ro make it very quick," Asahi paced around while gripping a book in her right hand with anxiety.

"No soaps, I'm already out of the tablets and she had a ton to last us a while," Ren replied. Asahi puts down the book to look at Ren and cocked her head a little to her right. "What? I can't help that I crave blood too much."

Asahi shook her head and pressed her her hands aginst her cheeks, "hmm... that could work."

"Alright, I'll get you when I have the key," Ren replied. Asahi nods and they both head their own ways.

Asahi does fifth period but couldn't stop thinking about Maria's words, in fact, she whispered them to herself all sixth period. Night class was over and she strodes to the front of the building and stood with the wall behind her and waits. After a moment, Ren came, "you have the key?"

"Yep, now let's go," Ren replied.

Asahi could sense that she was in a hurry so she just glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping or looking at them. She followed Ren until they got into Yuki's office. Ren puts the key in there and it unlocked and opened the door and heads straight for the tablets and grabbed a bottle. Asahi searched through the draws of her desk and pulled out hundreds of documents. Asahi quickly scrolls through the papers and in about thirty seconds, she found a two paged document about an alliance. Their were no other documents that was related or talked about that. She pulled it out of the pile and puts it back," found something, now let's get out of here," Asahi said quiet enough for only Ren to hear. Asahi grabbed the papers and folds them and puts it in her chest pocket. They both get out of the room and Ren closed the door followed by locking it back and put the key back in her pocket. Asahi could hear something coming toward them, "shit!" Asahi whispered. She grabbed Ren's hand without hesitation and strodes quickly to Ren's room. They both got there and Asahi opened the door and puts her in the room," I hope you sleep good, until then, see you later," she whispers quickly and shuts the door quietly. The disciplinary committee showed up,_ damn, I need to come up with something quick, _she thought.

"What are you doing her so close to Ren's room?" One of the vampires asked.

Asahi stood silent for a moment. She then found of a good lie that they always fall for, "I'm her tutor for math, she isn't really good at it and we just rapped up. I was gonna get back to my room right now until y'all came."

"Ok, get back to your room, it's almost dawn, " the other replied. Asahi strodes passed them and out of the vampire building and goes to her room. Her candles were still lit and she blew out one of the sets of three candles. She gets out the papers from her breast pocket and unfolds it. She puts it on the bed and got into her gown. She got in her covers and gets her candles closerto the bed and squints on the papers to read it. She read it for a moment and it did mention her last name and the Kurans. The documnt was signed by Kaname from the vampires and Mei form the werewolves. It said that if they signed it, they would work together for more generations to come. Asahi blinked a few times after reading it. She did not know who Mei was.

**Meanwhile...**

Yuki sat in the office with her right hand on the desk waiting for someone. After about ten minutes she hears a knock on her door, "come in!" She yelled. A girl comes in the office.

"I just transfered here and I don't know anything about this school.

" That's alright, I have your room ready for you what is your name?" Yuki replied followed by a question.

"Mei." The girl answered.


	8. Seventh Night

**Chapter 8: Seventh Night- Memories**

Mei gets out of the office with her backpack and 2 sets of uniforms on her hands. She stqnds by the door for a long moment, then goes to her room that was ready before she came for the first time. When she got there, she saw everything that was supposed to be in every room, but it didn't have any electric light, it was lit by lanterns above the bed on the wall. Ten candles were around the room on dressers and nightstands. She puts her uniforms in the dresser and her backpack by the bed. It was twenty minutes before the sun was completely up, so she closed the curtain that was left to her bed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ren, who is Mei?" Asahi asked from reading the document.

"I don't know anything about that person, uncle Kaname never mentioned about forming an alliance with your clan, he never even mentioned someone named Mei," Ren replied snatching the document from Asahi to read it. She reads it and then the signatures from the two people.

"Mei could be my mother, wait," Asahi looked down for a second thinking that her parents were possibly dead after all these years and then thought of another scenario, "maybe my older sister."

"A sibling is more likely," Ren replied in support while giving the document back.

Asahi faced up and took the document back, "I've wanted to ask you why and how did Yuki's mother turn her daughter into human when she was five? That's what must've happened to me, except I just don't remember anything prior to when I was five."

**Meanwhile...**

"Why hasn't Muriel returned anything about Asahi who was sopposed to be dead ten years ago?" A new vampire asked his werewolf servant.

"I'm sure she'll be back in a day or two, Sakai sama," the servant replied trying to calm him down.

"No! Tomorrow we'll march into those school grounds, the Misamaso's must parish and we got only two people in that clan," Sakai replied in anger.

"What about those damn Kurans?" The werewolf added.

"We don't need them, they are our kind and very powerful but I've found somerhing more."

**Meanwhile...**

Mei has thought of a complete plan, she will need to sneak and break into Asahi's room at night. She has a shot of blood that will make her remember her life before she was five. It was half an hour till it was night completely. When it was, she got her anti-vampire hidden blades on her wrists and dressed with a hood and a gun on her right in a holster. She was all ready, she knew the disciplinary committee so much she could track them. She left her room and fast walks to her room but was not confronted by the disciplinary committee. She got into her room and opened the door quietly and closed it behind her. She walked to the bed staring at Asahi and smiles. She suddenly hears the door open, it was them, the disciplinary committee.

"Don't move an inch to that girl," the female vampire points at her softly.

"Wow, I was just looking at her, although she is a good one," Mei replied turning herself to them and puts her hands behind her.

"I want you to take off that hood madam," the male vampire returns. The vampires go to her slowly, Mei could see that they were both unarmed. She jerked her right hand to her holster and pulled out the gun and does a reflex shot at the male vampire. She then points it to the female vampire. Mei knew she had to leave, and fast. While still pointing the gun at the vampire she goes to the left side of the bed. But Asahi should've woken up by now, she stayed up late. She took sleeping Asahi and puts her gun back and carried her with both arms. She got into the window and jumped onto the floor, Asahi was awake.

"Mmm... wait why am I here and why are you holding me?" Asahi asked.

"Its for the greater good, Mei answeredtaking her hood offand putting Asahi down.

"Give up Asahi or I'll shoot you," Yuki yelled at Mei pointing the gun at her.

"Congrats Asahi, you've unburied the truth," Mei said facing Asahi. She took out her injector and injects the blood into her neck.

A few seconds later Asahi replied, "don't shoot Mei, she's my sister."

Yuki puts the gun down but still in her hand, she remembered when Kaname did the same to her.

"Asahi, its a good thing I've seen you, I haven't seen you in ten years because you were sopposed to be dead!" Sakai yelled making his presence known and pointing the gun at her. Yuki shoots at him and Mei dashed into the wood out of the school with Asahi following her, "damn you Kurans!"

"Where are we going?" Asahi asked Mei.

"To my place," Mei replied. After twn minutes, they finally arrive to her place, "don't use the door go through the roof or window. Asahi climbed into a window and opened it and Mei did the same.

"Who was that?"Asahi asked.

"Sakai, he's been trying to get rid of us but you for ten years," Mei answered putting her gun on the table.

**Meanwhile...**

A werewlf screms from from being slashed by a sythe. "Where is Asahi?" Zero asked Yuki

"They dashed into those woods," Yuki answered. Zero jumped down the building and ran into the woods. Yuki and her freinds srove the werewolves out and it was only Sakai left.

"Where are those two girls," Sakai said as if trying to get something out of them.

"You won't be able to find them anyway, even I don't know where they are," Yuki replied.

"It isn't worth a try I'll get them next time when we find out about their location," Sakai said getting out of the other vampires sight and out of school grounds.

**Meanwhile...**

"Do you know anything about fighting Asahi?" Mei asked. Asahi nods, "we'll teach you to climb better first than how to fight like me."


	9. Eighth Night

**Chapter 9: Eighth Night- Becoming**

"Alright Asahi, you need to get up," Mei said barging into her room.

Asahi groans as she stretches herself and then stared for thirty seconds at her, "what're we doing today?"

"I'm going to teach you how to climb, its been in our blood for generations," Mei answered, "I'll be back in a bit." Mei left the room so Asahi could get dressed. As soon as Mei left the room, Asahi got out of the bed and changed herself, brushed her teeth and tuned up her hair. After that, she got out of her room.

"I'm done!" Asahi yelled.

"Come outside!" Mei yelled back. Asahi heads downstairs and opens the door to outside. Mei was already in the grass.

"What's my first lesson?" Asahi asked.

"Hanging, thats your first lesson," Mei answered. Mei showed Asahi a tree with a long branch low enough for Asahi to jump and hang on it. "Don't do anything else besides just hang with your hands. Asahi jumps and grabbed the branch. Thirty seconds later, she got down and shook her hands."This is going to take a while."

Four days pass and Asahi learned to hang for longer periods of time, now to sway to another. She learned that in only a matter of two hours. She learned to jump higher and jump on to other things without falling. A month passed, and she got better and better at free running in the qoods and other buildings. Asahi is now fifteen and knows how to climb. She was ready to do her final test.

"I want you to climb on top of my building and stay on top of that cross," Mei ordered Asahi. Mei was carrying hay to a spot. Asahi climbs up the building and gets on the cross with her hands touching her feet.

"You just wanted me to do this? Why?" Asahi asked.

"This is only the first part, it's called a leap of faith," Mei yelled, "just do a long fall into this hay."

Asahi stood up with her arms out and inhaled. After she exhaled she jumped in a diving style into the hay and came out quickly, "did I pass the first part?"

"Yes, you passed the first part, now into part two," Mei answered.

"Now what is the second part?" Asahi asked.

"Fighting and assassinating," Mei answers, "training will begin tomorrow."

**Next day...**

Asahi woke up and did her routine and heads outside greeted by Mei, "I want you to climb this building and on the other side is a dummy, I want you to stab it with these," Mei pulled out the hidden blades and put them on Asahi.

"How do these work?" Asahi asked.

"Just angle your wrist as if you want to cover more suface area when you hit someone, like this and the blade will come out, " Mei said using her right hand to show Asahi. Asahi does the same and it came out, "if you want to use it, just tap the button and it will eject. Asahi nods and climbed up the building. She walked to the other side and spots a dummy she gets herself in position and jumped. She jerked her right hand in a vertical angle and stabs the dummy.

After all of that, she went inside the house and Mei was standing twn feet away from her, " let's fight," Asahi jerks her fist to her and Mei Mei caught it with her hand. Asahi did the same with her other arm but it came with the same result, "you need to learn to parry and attack at different places too." Mei lets go of Asahi's hands. Three months pass, she knows how to parry and attack and breack a defense and also dodge. Mei also tought her to have quick reactions.

It was the final test, if Asahi wins the fight, she will become an assassin alongside with Mei. The big fight. The rules are simple, no weapons, only fist and claws when you're in werewolf form. Mei and Asahi were out in the open grass, no one to disturb them or any distractions, just birds chirping. They were ten feet from eachother and Mei starts the fight, if one of them wants to surrender, they have to pat their opponent's back twice.

"Ready, set... GO!" Mei announced. Mei dashed toward Asahi. Asahi turns to her side with her body facing the right. Mei was going to lure a punch. Asahi dodged and used her left hand to grapple Mei and managed to throw her behind. Mei turned to face Asahi as she dashed for a punch, Mei parried the punch and went for a counter but Asahi blocked her fisr and used her right leg and kicked her in the stomach. That got Asahi out of Mei's grasp. Mei tuned into almost werewolf with barely a snout. Asahi does the same. Mei goes for a powerful punch but Asahi dodged to her left side and used her left elbow to hit her side and Asahi quickly used her arms to grab her neck hoping that Mei would surrender. Instead Mei headbutted her lower jaw and jumped away from Asahi. Asahi shook her head and turned into full werewolf form. Mei does the same. The girls were showing no mercy. Mei dashed to Asahi and clenched her right hand. Asahi clenched both of her fists ready for a clash. Asahi jerked her right fist and stopped Mei's first punch. Asahi does the same for the other side. The next thing, they were clashing. The clash lasted for only ten seconds because Asahi wanted to end the fight and fast, she used her right leg and tripped Mei. Mei knew this would be the end so she did the only thing she could do. She tapped the ground twice. Asahi unclenched her fist and turned back to human with her tail. Mei dies the same and gets up.

"You have earned yourelf to be an assassin."


End file.
